The Experiment
by Holyleef
Summary: Hi, I'm Savannah Keeler. I woke up in an alley one night with a thirst for blood. I'm a killer. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**So I tried to take a swing at a Vampire Diaries fanfiction, tell me how you like it!**

My eyes flashed open. It took me a moment to realize what was going on. I was on my back in an alley. The stars and moon shown bright above my head.

I sat up rather slowly and pushed my hair out of my eyes. I then realized my brown hair was smeared with something sticky. I lifted my hand away to look at what was on my hair. It was red, it was blood.

The blood smelled delicious, that was odd. I realized there was a hunger inside of me; I had never felt it before. I brought my hand closer to my mouth and without really thinking licked the blood. The taste was revolting at first, and then it got better. I licked my hand until there was no more.

I glanced behind me and realized there was a pool of blood where my head was laying. Then I remembered what had happened. I had been chased my three people, the school jerks. I had stolen an iPod from the leader, Bryan. He had stolen it from my friend, Eleanor, the previous day.

After I took it I ran, they gave chase. I had quickly skidded into the alley before slipping. I remembered my skull had cracked, I heard the crunch of the bones before everything went black. I think I… died.

I checked my head, it felt fine, my skull wasn't broken. Then I smelt the blood again. I dipped my hand into the pool of blood and brought it too my lips. I felt something sharp pierce my fingers as I eagerly sucked the blood. I didn't know what it was and I didn't care. I continued to do this until every drop of blood was gone. But it tasted stale… I wanted fresh blood… and revenge.

LINE

I was in his car, Bryan's car. I don't know what lead me here, the hunger I guess. He was with his buddies at the pool hall. Then outside the car I heard footsteps. I sank down behind the driver's seat and Bryan unlocked the car and got in. He put the key in the slot and the lights turned on.

"Hello Bryan" I said. Bryan looked into the rearview mirror and I noticed his eyes widened. I must have been a sight. My mouth and around it were stained with my blood, my hair a dried bloody mess, fangs out, eyes dark and veins popped out around them. "Bye Bryan" Then I sunk my fangs into his neck. I drank his blood; it tasted so good and fresh. Bryan stopped fighting after a few seconds as I drank all the blood out of him.

I exited his car quickly pulling my hood up over my head. My face was clean from blood. I took out my phone and texted my sister, Samantha, to let me in the house as soon as I ran home, I ran fast.

"Savannah!" she gasped quietly as she opened the door. "It's after midnight, you're lucky Mom has a late shift at work!

"Well I've had a long night" I told her.

Samantha sighed, "Just get in here" she said and I walked inside.

LINE

School was agonizing. I could hear people's heart's pumping blood all day long. Luckily I wasn't hungry. I ate before school, a janitor I think.

"Savannah!" Eleanor shook me gently. I had got caught up listening to her blood. I shook my head.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was asking you if you know anything about Bryan's death! You took back my iPod from him that night" she asked me.

"Oh yeah, well I stole it back, ran down an alley and got away, that's it." I lied. I had gotten that down. I didn't feel anything for his death; it was like I turned off my emotions.

"Well he was found in his car with his neck nearly torn out, police suspect an animal got into his car, attacked him" Eleanor said. The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly.

Then I was walking home after school. I was listening to music, trying not to listen to people's blood pumping. Suddenly I was pushed behind a house. I ripped my ear buds out of my ear and looked at who pushed me. Unintentionally I let out my fangs and hissed. I realized it was Cole, a guy in my class.

"So it was you!" Cole said. "You're the killer!"I stared into his eyes.

"Be quiet! You don't know I've been killing people, and you will leave me alone" I told him, this had worked before I don't know how but it did.

Cole laughed. "That won't work on me." Then I understood what he was. A vampire like me, he was holding me against the wall with such force, no human could do that.

"Gosh, I thought I was the only one" I told Cole.

"Savannah I mean it, you've got to stop killing people!" Cole said. "It's wrong! Think about their families!"

"I don't need to think about their families, I don't feel anything!"

"You turned it off, Savannah, I know that seems like the easy way out-"

"Just shut up! Let me go!" I shouted trying to push him off of me.

"I'm older and stronger" Cole said still holding me down. "Listen to me Savannah, one of these times you're going to slip, what if you kill your sister? Or mother? What about Eleanor?"

"Shut up!" I shouted still trying to get away. I wasn't going to slip!

"You need to turn your emotions back on," Cole said. "I know it will hurt, you'll feel the other's pain, but you have to or you going to go to a very dark place."

"I will never!" Cole sighed staring at me for a moment. Then he released his hold on me.

"Fine, but don't come running to me when you hurt somebody you care about" He said. Cole turned around and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't thought about Cole at all. I pushed the memory to the back of my mind. Now it was the next day and I was walking home to Eleanor's house with her.

"So I was in math class and…" Eleanor was talking. I wasn't listening to her speak. I was listening to her heart pumping blood. It was horrible. I hadn't eaten today, I woke up late just having enough time not to be late to school and I wasn't going to ruin my attendance record.

I shook my head luckily Eleanor didn't notice me not paying attention her speak. "…then I said yes"

"Oh, nice" I said completely unaware of what she had said.

"Savannah! You weren't even listening to me!" Eleanor frowned. "I said that Cole Wilson asked me out!" Then I looked at her. Cole.

"You said yes?" I said angry at Cole for trying this. I knew what he was doing.

"Of course, why you think I wouldn't say yes to the hottest guy in school?" Eleanor shook her head inserting her key into her front door as were arrived. She unlocked the door and opened it, walking inside.

I followed after her, or tried to. I felt like I ran into the door, only the door was open. There was like an invisible shield preventing me from entering.

Eleanor turned and looked at me. "Savannah? What are you doing? Get in here!"

I put my foot through the doorway and I was surprised I was let through. Then I walked inside closing the door behind me.

LINE

"So the answer is 2?" I asked Eleanor and she nodded.

"I don't know when we are ever going to need trig in our life!" Eleanor sighed flipping through some paper trying to find a certain one. "Ow!" she suddenly shrieked. "Paper cut"

My eyes flashed to her finger. It was bleeding, the blood… I could feel my fangs coming out, the veins popping around my eyes. I just couldn't stop…

Next thing I knew I had launched myself at Eleanor's finger wrapping my mouth around it and sucking the blood. Eleanor was scared but was staring at me. "S-Savannah….!"

Once I heard her say my name I stopped, realizing what I was doing.

"Oh my God…" I said meanwhile Eleanor was frantic. She looked like she was about to faint. I grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look into my eyes. "Eleanor, listen to me. You don't remember me sucking your blood. You got a paper cut and I had to leave." I told her and then grabbed my stuff and left hastily.

LINE

After I left Eleanor I ran, and ran. I knew where Cole lived, he was right all along. I banged on the door.

"Cole! It's Savannah! Open up!" I yelled. Then the door opened. An old woman stood at the door, behind her was Cole.

"Let her in" Cole told the lady.

"Come on in dear" the woman said and I rushed inside. Cole seemed to know what had happened and took me upstairs to his room. I went and sat down on his bed almost hyperventilating.

Cole opened his mouth to say something and I glared at him. "Do not say 'I told you so'" I warn him and he closed his mouth.

"What exactly happened?" he asked after a moment. I told him how I hadn't had any blood today and when Eleanor cut herself, I couldn't resist. Cole sighed and walked across the room to a mini fridge. He opened it and tossed something to me. I caught it.

It was a blood bag. "That's what I eat, it's not as good as fresh but it's still blood" he explained grabbing a chair and pulling it up to sit across from me. I looked at the bag and popped open the cap. I took a sip and then almost spit it all out; it was horrible compared to fresh! But I kept it in and soon I was done with the bag.

"More" I rasped.

"Oh no, not until you can control your blood rage" he said and then he looked me over. "Where's your ring?"

"My what, I don't have any rings" I told him.

"Necklace, bracelet?"

"No"

"Earning?"

"No!"

"Have you ever gotten burned by the sunlight?" He asked.

"Burned? No!"

"Then I don't understand, you need a ring like this" He showed me his large ring on his hand. Then he took it off. "Or this happens" He put his hand in a ray of sunlight and it started to burn. He took it away and put the ring back on.

"Strange, but that has never happened to me" I told him truthfully.

"Who turned you?"

"I don't know, I woke up in an alley and I was a vampire" I said really not remembering.

"Someone must have put vampire blood into your system; otherwise you wouldn't have been a vampire."

"Well I don't know who it was!" I told him.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Cole snapped. "Even if they gave you the blood and compelled you, you'd of remembered by now"

"Oh so that's what it's called, compelling" I noted, Cole didn't pay much attention.

"What were you doing the day that you got turned?"

"I was…" I started and then thought. What was I doing? I remember trying to get the iPod then running and dying but before that, I had no clue. "I don't know"

Cole sighed. "Just go home, get some rest, and come back in the morning for some more blood. I'm going to make some calls to find out what's going on."

I nodded. "Bye" I said and then zipped out of his room and the house.

Cole's POV

I took my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts list until I hit, the L section. I click on a name and it went to call him.

"Well…Cole" the voice through the phone said.

"Shut up, I need your help" Cole said. "You know where I am" He clicked the off button and sighed. He didn't want it to come to this.

**a/n: Cole is not the Kol from the series! It's spelled different, I didn't even think about it when I wrote this, just clearing things up **


End file.
